<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>library's boy by dreamyyeyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154571">library's boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes'>dreamyyeyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, College Student Adam Parrish, Cute Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish, M/M, Ronan Lynch Has Feelings, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Soft Adam Parrish, Soft Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:29:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyyeyes/pseuds/dreamyyeyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam had just moved in, and in the middle of his messy routine, the only one who stayed the same was the boy he always watched in the library every time he went there.<br/>Until one day, after a big party and several drinks, he wakes up in an unknown house, and the same boy of the library is with him. </p><p>“Finally, I though you were dead. You gave me a big trouble yesterday. You threw up all over the back seat of my car.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronan Lynch &amp; Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. misteruous boy.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so... hey! its me again, this time with a pynch short fic and I hope you enjoy it :) and let, if you reading this, sorry for taking so long for finish this, love you ;) </p><p>and quick reminder: english is not my first language so sorry by the mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>kisses, dreamyyeyes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam Parrish was seated on the library, his right cheek supported by one hand while the other one flipped through a book, miserably boring, of history. The sleep threatened to flood him right there, on that old but comfortable chair that stayed on the background of the public library.<br/>

Having on mind that he needed end that homework and that he could not be careless in his studies, especially as a scholarship student, he shacked his head, as with that gest he would put away the sleep, rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and focused all his attention on that tedious, yellow-leafed book.<br/>

Half an hour after, Adam decided that he could not stand to spend even another minute reading that book without dying of sleep and closed it carefully. When he looked up, he noticed a boy, with shaved head, slightly arched eyebrows, dressed in black from head to toe, and with a mysterious energy around him. Was the same boy that he had seen during the two weeks where he had gone to the library.<br/>

Adam had moved to the city a little over 15 days ago and in the middle of so much instability, that boy was the only constant thing in Adam´s messy routine. He was always there when Adam arrived, every time with headphones and reading some book with the title written on a language that Adam could bet that was latin.</p><p>During these two weeks Adam had observed the boy more than he would like to admit to anyone. He had noticed the way that the boy’s eyes were always calm and focused, even dreamers, during the reading, but at the moment that the boy had raise his head from the book, his gaze became firm and tedious, like as nothing on this world was interest enough to call his attention.<br/>

It took five minutes to Adam noticed that he was standing in front of the table that he had passed two hours studying, staring the boy with shaved head, and took even more time to he notice that the boy was staring him back, with a curious look, that seemed to switch between Adam´s face and hands.<br/>
For one minute he thought about talk with the boy, ask about the book that he was reading, or about the kind of music that he was listening, but he discarded that idea.<br/>
The library was not the only place where he had seen the boy, he studied on the same school that Adam, or almost that, since the boy missed in most classes.</p><p>He was one of the Aglionby´s boys, with too much money on the pocket to worry about anything, with a posture that screamed that he were born an heir of great lands and money, that there was nothing on this world that he would wish and not get it.</p><p>Adam was the opposite. always had the money counted, worked on more than one job, and had moved alone – since his parents didn’t make question of move with him and didn’t insist for he to stay. His dad was presuming that he could not stand to live alone in a new city and would come back crying — to a room above the small city´s church.<br/>
The bitter taste that always emerged in his mouth when he remembered of his dad, his gross gestures and his eyes that always seemed angry, was sufficient to take Adam back to the reality. He looked away from the boy, gathered his things and left the library as soon as possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. strange note.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Love is a spirit all compact of fire”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so... here it is, the second chapter! let me know if you like it, i love read the comments. </p><p> </p><p>kisses - dreamyyeyes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam finally got home, the picture of the library´s boy still was very fresh on his mind, but he put together all his forces and tried to not think about it, at least not for now.<br/>
Hours later, after arriving from one of his jobs, and taking a quick shower, Adam sat down on the little table from his room, and opened his books, the same ones that he had taken to the library early that day. His eyes were not very content with the decision of one more night study session and burned with tiredness, but for the thousandth time that day, Adam rubbed his eyes with the fingertips and repeated to himself that in the future everything would be worth it.<br/>
Feeling a little bit more awake, he started to flip through the books when a small piece of paper fell out of it. Adam´s first thought was that he should be seeing things since the paper wasn’t there before, but inclining his head, he noticed that the paper seemed too real to be a hallucination caused by absence of sleep, so he extended his hand, carefully, almost as if the paper would disappear if he made a sudden movement.<br/>
As soon as he reached it, he saw that there was something written in a not very whimsical letter, and brought the paper closer to his face to read it.<br/>
“Love is a spirit all compact of fire”<br/>
Adam faced those words and for a moment, being drunk with sleep as he was, he did not recognize the words and failed to give them any meaning, but a moment later he remembered.<br/>
Was part of a Shakespeare's poem, one that he had done a work about it, in his literature classes. Still, nothing was making sense for him, he had not put that paper there and he hadn't seen anyone doing it, the only moment where he stayed far from the book it was during the short breaks that he made on the library, where he went to the bathroom looked for new books and tried to fresh his head.<br/>
Knowing that he would not get any answer just by looking at the note, he left the paper aside, and with an extremely big effort, he turned his attention to the studies.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you can find me on twitter: @MlNYARDREAM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ronan lynch.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Adam looked in the direction the voice came from and for a minute he froze. There he was, the<br/>boy from the library, this time his posture seemed more relaxed, his eyes normally serious<br/>were curious now. He was sitting at a small table, with a cup of coffee in one hand"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is the third chapter. hope you enjoy it ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks later, Adam was happy. He was going good in his classes, didn’t keep contact with his father, and until had make some friends. Ok, maybe friends was a little exaggerated, he had meet some people, he didn’t like of the most of them, but there was a guy named Gansey, for whom Adam felt strangely affectioned. Gansey promised that would introduce Adam to his others friends, and was because of this strange feeling of happiness that Adam ended up at a<br/>
party.</p><p>It was a Saturday night, he would not have class the next day and he decided to accept the very persistent invitation from the owner of the party, who by the way, studied with him, in fact, the party was filled with Aglionby´s boys, filled with rotten rich boyd, with their hair perfectly arranged, clothes without any wrinkles, and glasses of drinks in hand.<br/>
Suddenly Adam became aware of his own screwed up clothes, his lack of money, his hair that needed to be cut, and he wondered if it was stamped on his face, if everyone there could see that he didn’t belong at that place, so he made the only thing that was within his power to try to dispel those thoughts: he drank. His cup was always full, the music sounded too high for his ears, and had a moment where he thought “I think I´m starting to get drunk” but that didn’t stopped him to go after more drinks. People were talking to him, he was surrounded by drunken smiles and phrases that made no sense, but even so he talked back to people, trying to do his best even though he was so drunk<br/>
he thought he would fall to the ground at any moment.</p><p>He can´t say when, but there was a moment where everything seemed to mix, a moment when the walls joined with the floor, and the lights seemed to be too much for his tired eyes, and the drink in his stomach started to weigh, so he closed his eyes, and felt hands, carefully holding his shoulders, a voice spoke to him, but he could not answer, he could not even stand. Then he blacked out.</p><p> </p><p>He gradually started to wake up, his senses all warned him that he was in a strange place, and when he looked around, he had to agree, he didn´t know which room it was, but it certainly wasn´t his. He tried to get up, but the effort made his head ache, and all the remaining alcohol in his system numbed the desperation of waking up in a strange place, in fact, a big part of Adam could bet that was just some kind of ultra realistic dream, that he would wake up in his own room wrapped in his covers. And when his eyes landed on the door, where what appeared to be some kind of angel in black clothes, a sharp smile, and wide-awake eyes, was standing staring at him, Adam let himself go back to the deep sleep . The second time Adam woke up, without alcohol to numb his senses, he freaked out. He quickly managed to get to his feet, and left the room. Several questions popped into his mind, such as "Who had taken him there?" “Was it some kind of criminal?”, And he had already created a million theories about how he got there when he finally found the stairs that led downstairs and carefully went down each step. Looking around he seemed to be in some kind of kitchen, and he was not alone.</p><p>— Finally, I thought you were dead.</p><p><br/>
Adam looked in the direction the voice came from and for a minute he froze. There he was, the boy from the library, this time his posture seemed more relaxed, his eyes normally serious were curious now. He was sitting at a small table, with a cup of coffee in one hand.</p><p><br/>
— I didn´t die.</p><p><br/>
It was the only thing Adam was able to say, and as soon as it came out of his mouth, he regretted it.</p><p><br/>
— I know that. It is remarkable.</p><p><br/>
Adam didn´t know what else to say. He was full of questions but he couldn´t say them aloud, the words seemed to get stuck in his throat. What was that boy doing to him?</p><p><br/>
—You gave me a big trouble yesterday. You threw up all over the back seat of my car. — The boy said, with a smile.<br/>
Adam felt his cheeks burn.</p><p><br/>
—Sorry, for the car, and for interrupting your night.</p><p><br/>
Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Adam knew the boy was pretty. Really pretty, if someone asked him, and should probably have lots of girls around him at the party.<br/>
— That party was a shit, anyway.</p><p><br/>
The boy looked nervous, almost as if he didn´t know how to act around Adam.</p><p><br/>
—What´s your name?</p><p><br/>
— Adam. Adam Parrish. And yours?</p><p><br/>
— Ronan Lynch.</p><p><br/>
— Cool name.</p><p><br/>
— Yours too.</p><p><br/>
The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until suddenly, Ronan stood up and said.</p><p><br/>
— Do you want to eat something?</p><p><br/>
— Actually, I feel that if I eat something now, I will have to throw it out soon.</p><p><br/>
Ronan smiled, and Adam´s heart sped up.</p><p><br/>
— I´ll get some water then. Sit down.</p><p><br/>
Adam obeyed. After a couple of minutes, the boy reappeared with a glass of water and sat down in front of Adam.</p><p>Hours later, Adam didn´t remember laughing as much with someone before as he did with Ronan that afternoon. They talked about the party; Ronan made nasty comments about the people who were there, and Adam´s cheeks started to hurt because of how much he smiled .</p><p>They went out to lunch, the conversation was light and Adam felt relaxed, as if he had been running for a long time and could now rest. At the end of lunch, Adam said he needed to go to the library and Ronan took him there. And now there were the two of them, in the library, sitting facing each other. Adam was reading a book for his next literature class, and Ronan was reading a book about latin. They were in comfortable silence, and Adam allowed himself to smile and enjoy that moment.</p><p>Lying that night, his mind should have been focused on his studies, or perhaps on the notes had still been showing up in his books for the past few weeks, but the only thing his mind could focus on was Ronan Lynch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. heartbroken.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"— Ronan. — The boy was with headphones and Adam had to call him three more times.</p><p>— What, Parish?</p><p>— You... Hmm.. You are not putting, like, notes inside of my books, are you?</p><p>Ronan was with an illegible expression, but Adam could swear that there was a new tension  in the air.</p><p>— No. Why would I do that?</p><p>— I don’t know. That’s why I asked you.</p><p>Ronan faced Adam, shrugged and got back to his reading, replacing his headphones. Adam felt embarrassed and disappointed, secretly he had wished that the author of the notes was Ronan."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you are still reading this, thank you and i hope you like it (im always saying that omg but its true)</p><p>kisses.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks have passed, and now, Adam and Ronan wew studying together in the library. In fact “studying” would be an inappropriate term “they sat together while Ronan stared at Adam studying” is a better description.<br/>Adam still hadn’t figured out who had put that note in his book, but that person was still sending him little notes.</p><p>Sometimes was a phrase in latin, sometimes was the verse of a famous poem, everything seemed to have a romantic air, what made Adam even more intrigued<br/>During his attempts to find out who wrote the tickets, Adam considered that it could be Ronan, since he was the only one that always was in the library at the same time as Adam. Ronan had a dubious sense of humor, and all could be just a jock for him, so one day during one of their study sessions at the library, Adam said:</p><p>— Ronan. — The boy was with headphones and Adam had to call him three more times.</p><p>— What, Parish?</p><p>— You... Hmm.. You are not putting, like, notes inside of my books, are you?</p><p>Ronan was with an illegible expression, but Adam could swear that there was a new tension  in the air.</p><p>— No. Why would I do that?</p><p>— I don’t know. That’s why I asked you.</p><p>Ronan faced Adam, shrugged and got back to his reading, replacing his headphones. Adam felt embarrassed and disappointed, secretly he had wished that the author of the notes was Ronan.</p><p>It rained, the drops fell fiercely against the windows, and Adam thought for one moment about not going to the library that day, but then he thought about Ronan waiting for him, catched his umbrella and left.<br/>After three minutes of walking, he arrived at the library. It was a beautiful, large building, painted in earthy colors that pleased Adam.</p><p>Breathing relief to be able to escape the rain, he went in and went over to where he and Ronan always met, except that there was already someone else with Ronan there.</p><p>Was a girl, with long blonde hair, blue eyes, arrogant posture, expensive clothes. The type of girl that would study at Aglionby if the school allowed girls. She leaned toward Ronan and had her left arm wrapped around him.</p><p>Adam dropped the umbrella. The noise made Ronan and the girl look in his direction, he didn’t care, he turned around and ran away.</p><p> </p><p>Adam didn't know why we were running, or why he wasn’t happy that Ronnan was flirting with someone, that's what friends did for each other, right? But not,  Adam desperately wished to be that girl.</p><p>During all that time, he had tried to convince himself that he didn’t like Ronan romantically, that they were just good friends, but on the moment that he saw that girl with Ronan, he realized that couldn’t be more wrong.</p><p>He liked Ronan, he liked of the way that when Ronan looked at him, he felt special, he liked that Ronan makes he feel like a person that deserve to be loved, he liked that Ronan was always listening to that terrible song on his headphone, he liked that Ronan always tells the truth and especially, Adam liked that Ronan was always taking care of the persons he loved.</p><p>All his life, Adam always saw his dad treating bad people that he should protect. And for a long time, Adam thought that would always be that way, that the people that should protect him would always hurt him. But Ronan changed that, he worried about Adam,  and now Adam blamed himself for having thought that maybe this could mean something more than friendship.</p><p>He didn't notice that was being followed until someone pulled him, softly, by the arm, he turned to see who was. And there was, Ronan Lynch, soaked, his clothes sticking on his body and his blue eyes looking desperate.</p><p>— Adam.<br/>Ronan said the name in a way that did Adam quiver</p><p>— Leave me alone Lynch.</p><p>— What's the problem?</p><p>— There is no problem</p><p>— Oh, so you're telling me that there is no reason for you to run away in the middle of the rain  as soon as you saw me?</p><p>— I forgot my umbrella at home</p><p>— Adam, your umbrella is in the library</p><p>Adam wanted to punch himself on the face.</p><p>— I messed up, I mean that I forgot my books.</p><p>— Parrish. Your books are with me, you lent me them. What's your problem?</p><p>Adam was tired of it, apparently the rain didn’t care that he was heartbroken and that the boy that we was in love with didn’t like him back, and fall violently against your skin, making his clothes  stick on his body.</p><p>— You!</p><p>— Me? What?</p><p>— You are my fucking problem.</p><p>Ronan released him and in a hurt tone said</p><p>— Look, if you didn't want to see me today, why did you go to the library? You knew that I was there. And if you didn’t wanted to see me, you could have just told me, fuck</p><p>— That’s not it Ronan</p><p>— What is it then?</p><p> </p><p>Adam closed his eyes, then opened up, and then closed again. He said to himself that had to be brave, that would be now or never, so he opened his eyes again and said</p><p> </p><p>— I like you Ronan. I really like you</p><p>Tears were falling from his face and for the first time that day Adam was grateful for the rain.</p><p>— I like you too Parrish</p><p> </p><p>Adam thought “Stupid Ronan, he don’t understand what I’m talking”</p><p>— I'm not saying that I like you as a friend, Ronan. I mean that i like you as “you drive me crazy, I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be more than your friend”</p><p>— I know Parrish. I'm glad that you can't stop thinking about me, that notes gave a lot of work</p><p>Adam opened his mouth but before he could say something, Ronan kissed him like he was hungry for that, and Adam kissed Ronan back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you probably already know that but you can find me on twitter: @MlNYARDREAM</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. books.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know now what love is.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so here's the last/extra chapter of the fic! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. thanks for reading until here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Months later, Adam was lying on his bed, studying, when he heard a knock on the door. He gets up and opens it, his boyfriend, Ronan Lynch, is on the other side, with a dangerous smile in his face and a pile of books joined by a red gift ribbon in his arms. </p><p>— Hello Parrish. </p><p>Adam leans over and gives a kiss, quick, on the lips of his boyfriend. </p><p>— What a pleasure to see you, Lynch. To what do I owe the honor of your presence? </p><p>Ronan laughs, the same laugh  that Adam invokes whenever he can't sleep or when thoughts of his father try to invade his mind. </p><p>— Me, Ronan Lynch, came to ask if you, Adam Parrish, would like to go to the prom with me? </p><p>Adam was speechless, there was going to be a prom at Aglionby in a few weeks, but he was not even planning to go and it didn't even cross his mind that Ronan would like to go with him. But there he was, extending the books for Adam. </p><p>— I know that most guys bring flowers, but i think that books match you better. But I can buy you flowers, if you want to. </p><p>— Are you telling me that you missed the chance to say "one flower to another flower?”</p><p>— Well... Noah and Blue said that would be extremely tacky. </p><p>For one minute, Adam thought about rejecting the present, but Ronan was looking at him in a way that made that impossible. He took the books from Ronan's arm. </p><p>— Me, Adam Parrish, accept going to the prom with you, Ronan Lynch. </p><p>Ronan gave a smile that would be able to illuminate the whole world, and Adam could practically swear that all the angels were jealous of the glow that radiated from Ronan at that moment.  Adam put the books on his bed, and pulled Ronan close, putting his arms around his boyfriend's waist and burying his head in Ronan's neck, he said: </p><p>— Nunc scio quid sit amor. * </p><p> </p><p>*phrase in latin that means: I know now what love is </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>